Woman in the Blue Camaro
by SassyPrincess14
Summary: Isabel is different from anyone Dean has ever met. They've both grown up in the life of hunters and know what they're doing when it comes to hunting monsters. They cross paths every now and then and have become considerably close. When she calls him one day saying that they need to talk, things change drastically for them both. Dean/OC. T for language and violent themes.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello?" the voice on the other end of the phone answered. I nervously sighed and tried not to let the tears overcome me. I didn't feel right about this. I knew he didn't want this any more than I did. As I sat on the bathroom floor of the Motel 6. My knees were pulled up to my chest and my chin rested on them. I had to tell him. I was not one for keeping secrets from anyone. I was an open book and I knew how the grapevine of hunters worked.

"Dean...We need to talk," I said slowly, those were the only words that I could really think of to begin what I needed to tell him, now. It was cliché, but that was all I had.

"Why?" he asked. He had I didn't exactly have the sort of friendship where we discussed anything. "Are you missin' me that much?" I could hear the smirk in his voice and as much as I would have normally laughed at that, I couldn't. Not right now, there were far more important things to be done than deal with his flirty banter. I had so much to tell him and flirting was not really on the agenda. Flirting was actually the furthest thing from my mind at this particular moment.

"Something like that..." I replied. "Where are you? I can come to you."

"Kansas. I'll come to you," he said, seeming so sure about what he wanted to happen. But I couldn't just sit and wait around for him to show up. I wanted to get in my car and drive. In fact, I _needed_ to drive. It was the only thing that really cleared my head. If I sat here, too many thoughts would enter my mind. I needed to escape my thoughts.

"I'm in Louisville. Meet me in Jefferson, that sound okay?" I suggested.

"Yeah, I know of a diner there, I'll text you the address," he replied.

"See you in a couple hours," I said, hanging up. I rose from the floor and tried to compose myself. I brushed out my dark hair and put on enough makeup to cover up the red splotches on my face. I put on water proof mascara and a little extra makeup to distract from the fact that I had been crying.

I grabbed my duffel from under the bed and filled it with all of my stuff. I kept it mostly together, knowing that I would have to leave the motel at any time. I had grown up in the life of a hunter and even after my parents were long gone, I continued the life. Alone. It wasn't easy, not having a hunting partner, but I managed pretty well. I had met Dean because we would occasionally run into each other on hunts. We were friends―kind of. I didn't know if that was what you could call us, but we still knew each other pretty well.

I took my singular bag―I had learned long ago, that I should never carry more than what would fit in that very bag. This had all of my worldly belongings and that was how I liked it. Otherwise, there was too much to keep track of and more than that, was too much to travel with. This was good travelling size.

I went out to my royal blue '71 Camaro with T-tops and put my bag in the trunk. This was one of the things that Dean and I had in common. Our enjoyment of beautiful cars. I loved his '67 Impala just as much as he loved my Camaro. Our two old cars were what had created our friendship to begin with, actually. I had seen the Impala, which had had named "Baby" and I loved the amazing condition that she was in. And I had never seen someone look at anything or anyone the way he looked at that car.

XxX Dean's POV XxX

I grabbed the keys to the Impala and Sam looked up from his laptop. "Going somewhere?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be back by tomorrow," I said. "I'm meeting someone," I said vaguely. Sam didn't need to know everything that I did. Nobody really knew anything about Isabel and I.

"Who?" he questioned.

"A friend," I shrugged. "It doesn't matter, Sammy. I'm not going on a hunt, or anything."

With that, I went for the door to the bunker and just as my hand landed on the door, Sam had another question.

"Is it a girl?"

"Why do you wanna know all of sudden?" I asked, leaving. I went out to Baby and started her up. I put in some ACDC and sped down the road. I had to admit, I did like seeing Isabel. She was a hunter too, but there was something different about her. She liked a lot of what I liked, she drove a badass car, her taste in food was excellent (cheeseburgers and fries, mostly), and she could take down a monster with easy. It didn't hurt that she was probably the hottest girl I had ever seen.

Isabel also knew what she was doing as far as hunting went. She was good and knowledgeable. She had learned so much over her years of travelling with her parents, she knew a lot of the lore on most of the things we hunted by memory―which I did too, but it takes a lot to know all of it without having to think.

Something was bugging me though. Her statement. Saying that we needed to talk. Why did we need to talk? Unless she didn't really mean talk―she had used that exact phrase before. It had been code for the fact that she wanted to hook up. That was what she and I did when we met up, we'd hook up. The sex was great, I could not deny that. We had some hot sex in the random hotel rooms scattered across the US.

I hoped that was all that she meant, it had to be it, really. I couldn't think of anything else that she could have wanted to "talk" to me about.

XxX Isabel's POV XxX

I sat in the diner, watching the parking lot. Soon, I saw the black Impala park next to my blue Camaro. Dean stepped out of the car, he looked just as he always did. Jeans, flannel shirt, slightly dishevelled hair. When he saw me through the window, he smirked, just as he always did. I smiled slightly in response.

He walked into the diner and took a seat across from me in the booth. "How's it goin'?" he grinned. I shrugged a little, taking a drink of my coke.

"Can I get ya somethin' to drink?" the waitress asked. She was young and blonde with a huge, flirtatious grin, directed at Dean.

"Coffee, black," he replied, nodding to her. She smiled again before heading off. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

"Let's eat first," I suggested, looking over the menu. The waitress came back and set Dean's coffee on the table.

"You guys know what you're gettin'?" she asked.

"I'm ready," I said, looking over at Dean, who shrugged in response, telling me to go ahead. "I'll have a bacon cheese burger with everything on it and a side of fries," I told her.

"I'll have the same," he replied.

"I'll have those right out," the blonde smiled, walking away to go put in our orders. I looked back at Dean and rolled my eyes.

"Why is it that anywhere we go, they flirt with you?" I asked him.

"The ladies love me, and you know why that is," he winked, sipping his coffee. I had to admit, he was great in bed. That was why, this had gone on for so long. If the sex had been bad, I wouldn't continue to meet up with him between hunts or at any other time.

"Yeah, yeah, you're a real sex God," I laughed.

"Is that what you really think?"

"Depending on the day," I really tried not to smile, but one crept onto my face. "Other than that time in Northern Ohio."

"Hey! I made it up to you in Virginia like a month later," he countered. By this point, our food came out and we ate our burgers, savouring the flavours.

"We should get some pie," I suggested, knowing it was his weakness. He grinned and when the waitress came back he ordered two slices of cherry pie. "That's your favourite, right?" he asked.

"You remembered," I smiled. "You might wanna watch that, I might start to think you're sweet on me," I joked. This kind of behaviour was normal between us. I wanted that normalcy, but I knew that would be shot in the face as soon as I told him what I had to tell him.

"Right," he rolled his eyes. When the pies came, we laughed and joked, as usual. "So, I know a motel about a mile from here," he suggested, smirking.

"Oh, um, that's what I needed to talk to you about," the air around us grew thick and heavy. He knew whatever I was going to say wasn't going to be easy.

"You can pay the bill at the register, I've also left my number on there, call me sometime, huh?" the blonde said, handing the check to Dean.

"How much is it," I pulled out my wallet.

"Don't worry about it," he went up and paid and I grabbed my keys. He and I walked outside and I stood against the building. "So do ya need to tell me?" he asked, after a long minute.

"Dean...I don't really know how to say this, so I'm just going to say it...I'm pregnant." I figured that speaking frankly was the best way to go with this. I honestly had no idea how else to tell him, but he needed to know, in the end, he _had_ to know.

 **AN: Hi guys, I've been wanting to write a new Supernatural fan fiction for a while. So, I got this one started. It was an idea and with there being so many Supernatural stories out there, I hope that this one is kind of unique. I would love to read whatever you guys think of the story! Reviews are welcomed with open arms, but if you hate it, I do ask that you don't be terribly cruel.**

 **~Michelle~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest101: I felt like this idea would be different than what is out there, I'm glad that you're intrigued. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

 **AfireLove1998: First, if your user name has to do with Ed Sheeran (the first thing I thought of was his song, Afire Love), I love it. He is my literal future husband, and if not, it's still pretty great! To answer your question, I haven't fully decided where I'm going with this, but as of now, I'm thinking that I will take the beginning parts slow and have the normal stuff occurring in the background, not the focus.**

 **For reference this story is going on between S8E14 and S8E15 currently. And that's more or less the time frame.**

The first thing Dean said to me, after I had given him the news was, "Is it mine?" No, not at all. That's not why I called you or anything.

"Of course it's yours!" I exclaimed.

"Are you _sure_? I don't know what your track record looks like, but you got into bed with me pretty quick." That was it! I smacked him across his handsome face.

"You know what? On second thought, you can go screw yourself. I'll take care of _your_ baby all on my own. Loose my number, Dean Winchester."

"Iz, wait," he said. "I'm sorry, okay? But, I don't want kids."

"And you think I do?" by this point, tears were coming down my cheeks. Goddamn these hormones. I wanted this to stop. How could I be a mum? I didn't want to have a baby, especially not with another hunter.

"I mean you are the one who got knocked up," he said and I sent him a stern glare.

"You're a real asshole, you know that?" I glared at him. I was only knocked up because of him! We were always careful! How had this happened?

"So I've heard," he replied with an eye roll. "C'mon, you can stay with me."

"In what? Another motel room?" So was the life of a hunter. Dirty motel room after dirty motel room. There was nothing that changed about that.

"I have a permanent place. I have my own room and everything," he gave an easy smile. How was he smiling at a time like this? Was he on drugs?

"What?" I asked.

"Just follow me. We're going back to Lebanon, Kansas," he said, getting back in the car. I got in mine and the two of us sped off down the road. I decided that I might as well follow him. That must have been what I was hoping to get out of everything, anyway. Why else would I have called Dean in the first place? If I hadn't wanted wanted Dean to be involved, I could have very well kept everything a secret from him.

XxX Dean's POV XxX

My mind was going a hundred different directions. How the hell did this happen? Well, I mean I knew how it happened, obviously, I thought about what had happened last month with a smirk. I could never get over the kind of sex Isabel and I had. I supposed now, I would have a reminder of it for the rest of my life. The kind of reminder that you have to feed and wipe poop from its butt. That wasn't my ideal reminder.

My phone rang from the seat beside me, pulling me from my thoughts. "What do you want, Sammy?" I asked with an annoyed tone.

"I just wanted to know when you'd be coming back," he said.

"I'm on my way back and I've got company," I told him. "I'm leaving Missouri now."

"Okay," Sam said and I hung up. I turned up the ACDC and tried not to think about everything. Isabel, however, did creep into my thoughts. Anybody with any sense of well, any of the senses, could tell you that she was one of the sexiest women to ever walk the Earth. And she had amazing taste in cars! Who could not be attracted to that.

Eventually we made it back to Lebanon and I parked in front of the bunker. Isabel got out of the car and looked at me. She had a weird look on her face and I smirked. "It gets better," I promised. She grabbed her bag from her trunk and though I wasn't the most gentlemanly, I took it for her. I didn't think pregnant people―women―whatever―weren't supposed to carry heavy things.

"What is this place, exactly?" she asked. I didn't answer, I led the way inside and let her see everything for herself.

"Dean―" Sam froze as we walked down the steps and into the main room.

"Sam, Isabel, Isabel, Sam," I introduced before leading her to the room that was next to mine. I sure as hell wasn't ready to give up having my own room. Plus, it wasn't like we had really _slept_ together before. It wasn't like that―the cuddly, pillow talk, shit. It was sex and nothing else. Hell, the first time, we hadn't even known each others names. That was probably why this whole having a kid thing was going to be weird. "My room's right next door. Sam's my brother. I can give you the grand friggin' tour too."

"So what is this place?" she asked.

"The men of letters bunker―"

"Men of letters?"

"Like hunters' bookkeepers," I thought that to be the shortest explanation possible. "Most of them have died out―Sammy and I are actually the only two left with Men of Letters ancestors."

"So it's safe down here?"

"Nobody can find it."

"So what are in all of the books?"

"This place holds the supernatural motherlode of information."

"Oh my God, who knew that there was such a place?"

"You, me, and Sam. We're the only ones who know," I told her. "You can't tell anybody else, Isabel, got it?"

"Dean, who the hell am I going to tell? I don't talk to anyone. Plus, what need would I have to sell the only person who is close to being my friend."

"People do some crazy things," I shrugged. "Bathroom's down the hall...I'm going to go explain to Sam." She nodded as I set her bag on the bed. I went into the kitchen were Sam was and he looked at me with question.

"She's pregnant," I said, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"And..?" Sam replied. "Is it yours?" I nodded, taking a long pull from the beer. "Do you know her, like really know her?"

"Yeah, Sammy. I know her. Have for...ten friggin' years now."

" _Ten years_? And you've never mentioned her?"

"No I haven't. She's a hunter too, a damn good one at that. Dad was friends with her parents. We ran into them on a hunt once or twice. Then she and I started meeting up a couple times a year. No big deal. And I guess now, she's having my baby," I drank more of my beer. I had a feeling that I would need more beer to get through living with Sam and Isabel.

Speaking of Isabel, she walked into the room and opened the fridge. I saw her grab a beer before putting it down. "Son of a bitch!" she exclaimed before closing the fridge. She then disappeared back from the way she came. I started laughing a little and she turned around. "You think this is funny, Winchester? You put this thing inside of me," she pointed to her stomach.

I groaned outloud. "Don't say it like that!" I covered my ears.

"You would like how that sounds in a different context," she smirked. " _Dean, put that thing inside of me_ ," she smirked with her best breathy voice. Damn her and being so friggin' sexy.

Sam cleared his throat before speaking. "So since we didn't get a proper introduction, I'm Sam, Dean's younger brother."

"I've heard a lot about you, Sam. Dean didn't tell me that all Winchesters had such great looks," she smirked. I knew what she was up to. She had a great habit of trying to make men other uncomfortable. That was something that she did a lot and if she was going to live here, Sam would have to get used to it.

 **AN: So here was the second chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. I would love to hear what you think so far. Do you guys like the switching of POVs? In other stories I don't do it much, but for this, I think it adds a little something. But I'd like to know what you think of it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AffireLove1998: I couldn't miss an Ed Sheeran reference ;) I felt like that was kind of how Dean would react. He would kind of be a pain in the ass about this situation at first...Here is the next update, sorry it took so long.**

 **Lil RaBbIt: Thanks :) here it is!**

 **Guest: Thanks! I'm glad you think so! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

I sat with my legs crossed at one of the many tables within the bunker. I had one of the many books in front of me and I was reading about one of the Supernatural creatures I had never heard of. I heard someone make their way into the room and I looked up to see Dean's brother, Sam. He had a mug in his hand and he joined me at the table.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," I murmured.

"Did you even go to sleep?" he asked. I saw him glance to my laptop and I had nearly forgotten that I had music playing. I turned it down just a bit and looked back at him, shaking my head.

"I don't sleep much," I shrugged.

"I know how that goes," I saw him looking back at my laptop again.

"What?" AC/DC's _Back in Black_ was playing.

"I get it know...you and Dean."

"Me and Dean? Oh no, we're not a couple. We just run into each other a lot and we have sex," I shrugged. "We're similar but he's not my boyfriend or anything like that."

"Oh," Sam sad. "I haven't seen him with any other girls lately...I just...I didn't know what I thought." He laughed a little nervously.

"It's fine," I shrugged. Thinking that Dean and I were a couple wasn't the worst thing—and it wasn't like it hadn't ever happened before.

"So how did the two of you get together? Or...turn into whatever you are now...?"

"Oh, um it was years ago. Like, um ten years ago. Dean was twenty-four, I think."

"Ten years?" he asked, looking at me, shocked. "Ten years?" he repeated. "You and Dean have been seeing each other for the last ten years? And I didn't even know about you..."

"It wasn't like it was ten consecutive years. We don't always run into each other...It's just been off and on, y'know. Nothing specific."

"But I still never saw you while we were on the road," I just shrugged at this and went back to taking notes from the book I was reading. "And Dean usually gets bored pretty quickly..."

"I know how to keep things interesting," I smirked. "You could certainly find that out for yourself. I've always wanted to have a threesome with two brothers," I watched Sam's cheeks redden and I laughed.

"Oh I'm just kidding," I watched his reaction. "Unless you're into it," I added. He shook his head.

"So, there's coffee in there," he decided to change the subject—that was understandable, I supposed.

"Thanks, I think I'm going to go to bed soon though. I should probably get a couple hours in." It was about six o'clock in the morning and I didn't even know why Sam was already awake.

For about two hours, Sam and I sat in the main area before I finally went to the guest room to go to sleep. My hand was on the door handle when the door beside mine opened. I saw the eldest Winchester exit his bedroom and he gave me a once over.

"How are—"

"Dammit. You don't need to do this formality shit. I haven't changed just because I have your baby inside of me. I mean hell, we can still have sex. Just don't be a dick about all of this."

"I'm not being a dick! I was just going to ask if you were okay, today!" he replied.

"You never ask me how I'm doing. So don't be a pain in the ass."

"Fine," he said, sounding annoyed.

XxX Dean's POV XxX

"Women," I rolled my eyes, sitting with Sammy.

"You've been with her for _ten_ years?" he asked and I was a little caught off guard by this. Had it been ten years? I didn't think so...But then again. Shit. It had been ten friggin' years since I'd met Isabel. That was a long ass time! I didn't know it had actually been that long.

"Where did you guys even meet?" Sam asked. Now that was a fun memory.

 _I sat in the Impala. My dad was out on a hunt by himself and I was back at the hotel. I had been looking into part of the case, but now there wasn't much else to do. I ate the cheeseburger from the fast food restaurant and I looked out into the parking lot of the shitty motel. There was a brown haired woman covered in blood making her way across the lot. What the hell? I got out of the Impala, forgetting the food._

 _"_ _Ya need some help?" I asked._

 _"_ _Help?" She laughed. She literally laughed at me. "I don't need any fucking help," she rolled her eyes. "I need to wash this blood off me and move on," she went by me quickly and I noticed the scratch marks on her arm. It hit me._

 _"_ _Werewolf," I said. "That's what it is, isn't it?" I watched her reaction and then she seemed to realise we had the same profession without pay._

 _"_ _Well shit, you know things," she stated._

 _"_ _First time with one?" I asked, watching her. She shrugged._

 _"_ _First time alone with one," she shrugged._

 _"_ _Those scratches have to be cleaned a specific way," I advised._

 _"_ _Oh?" she rose an eyebrow._

 _"_ _Want me to do it?"_

 _"_ _Uhh..." she hesitated for a moment before nodding. I brought her into my motel room and started disinfecting her arm. Once I had cleaned it up, I gave her one more glance. She was hot. I could not deny that. Damn._

 _"_ _So I've got a confession to make," I smiled at her._

 _"_ _You lied? There isn't a specific way to clean these?" she smirked at me. I laughed a little in response and nodded. "I knew it."_

 _"_ _Then why'd you let me come in here?" I asked her, watching as she smirked._

 _"_ _It's not everyday that I meet another hunter. Especially one as easy on the eyes as you are," she said, suddenly kissing me._

XxX

"Okay, I don't want to know more," Sam said.

"Are you sure Sam? I can bet you it's hotter than any action you've gotten," I grinned.

"I still don't want to know!"

 **AN: I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update. But, here it is. I think it kind of sucked, I'm sorry. But, I'd love to read your reviews anyhow. Also, your ideas are welcomed as well. I'd love to hear them.**


End file.
